Little Happiness
by choidayoung
Summary: "Bisakah aku merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan?" / Warning BxB / DAEJAE / Mpreg
1. Goodbye

LITTLE HAPPINESS

/ WARNING BxB / DAEJAE / MPREG /

SEMUA CAST DISINI ADALAH MILIK IBU DAN AYAHNYA SERTA AGENCY MEREKA. DAN INI ADALAH SEKEDAR FANFICTION!

CAST :

–Yoo Youngjae

–Jung Daehyun

–Byun Baekhyun (Pinjem nama aja)

"Bisakah aku merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan?"

All Youngjae POV

Bulan Desember adalah bulan dimana orang-orang akan berkumpul bersama keluarga dan saudara mereka. Merayakan Natal dengan berbagai macam kehangatan yang mereka dapatkan. Musim dingin yang dimana kita juga dapat merasakan kehangatan. Tapi tidak denganku, aku selalu melewati Natal dengan seorang diri. Tidak ada orangtua, tidak ada adik kesayanganku. Dan juga tidak ada Daehyun-ku

Aku tinggal seorang diri disebuah flat kecil. Aku diusir dari rumah sejak 9 tahun yang lalu, ketika umurku 11 tahun adikku(Yoo Hayoung) meninggal karena tenggelam di kolam renang yang ada di halaman belakang. Ibu dan ayah menyalahkanku atas meninggalnya Hayoung. Karna pada saat itu aku hanya bisa melihat tanpa menolong atau bahkan berteriak minta tolong pada orang rumah.

Sejak saat itu, ibu mulai mendiamkanku dan bahkan sampai membenciku serta mengursirku dari rumah. Aku tidak tau harus kemana berlindung, sampai akhirnya ada seorang Nenek Tua yang berbaikhati menolongku juga merawatku tumbuh besar. Nenek Han aku memanggilnya. Beliau meninggal ketika umurku 20 tahun. Umur dimana aku merasakan titik putus asaku dalam hidup maupun cinta.

Cinta? Sudahkah aku bercerita? Saat umurku 14 tahun. Seorang hyung selalu bermain bersamaku. Dia memperlakukanku dengan baik, dia sangat tampan dan juga selalu mengajakku pergi kemanapun. Dan ketika aku berumur 16 tahun, hyung itupun menyatakan cintanya padaku dan kami berpacaran. Jung Daehyun. Hyung juga kekasihku yang sangat aku sayangi.

Tapi, ternyata dia bukanlah sosok hyung. Selama hampir 4 tahun kami berpacaran, dia adalah Samchon-ku. Dia adalah adik dari Ibu-ku. Sosok samchon yang belum pernah aku lihat sewaktu kecil. Dari mana aku mengetahuinya? Semua berawal dari Daehyun mengajakku ke Rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya. Sejujurnya, aku tidak berani karena aku adalah orang miskin dan dia adalah orang yang mampu. Tapi dengan keyakinannya, aku menurutinya dan bertemu dengan keluarganya.

Aku selalu menunduk ketika Daehyun mengajakku ke dalam rumah, sampai akhirnya Daehyun berkata "Ayah, Ibu, Noona! Kenalkan, dia adalah kekasihku. Youngjae". Ketika aku mendongakan kepalaku, aku terkejut melihat Halmeoni dan Haraboji di depanku. Dan seketika aku merasakan tamparan yang keras di pipiku.

PLAK

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA KESINI? KAU MENGGODA DAEHYUN UNTUK MENJADI KEKASIHMU? KAU PEMBUNUH DAN SEKARANG KAU SEORANG GAY YANG MENGGODA SAMCHON NYA SENDIRI HAH? ANAK TIDAK TAU DIRI! PERGI KAU" kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Ibu-ku. Ah pantaskah aku memanggilnya Ibu?

A-aku..aku tidak tau harus apa. Aku baru saja mengetahu fakta bahwa Daehyun adalah Samchonku. Aku ingin menangis. Haruskah aku kehilangan kebahagiaan-ku lagi? Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara Halmeoni berbicara.

"Daehyun-ah, bukankah sudah eomma bilang bahwa kau sudah eomma jodohkan dengan Baekhyun. Kenapa kau malah berpacaran dengan laki-laki lain dan ternyata adalah keponakanmu sendiri? Putuskan dia." tatapan tajam Halmeoni seakan mengusirku. Aku menggenggam erat tangan Daehyun, menyampaikan pesan bahwa aku ingin segera keluar dari sini.

Dan setelah itu aku dan Daehyun keluar dari rumah itu. Hening. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut kami berdua. Aku tidak tau harus bicara apa kepadanya. Dan setelah mobil nya berhenti tepat di dpn flat tempatku tinggal, aku segera masuk kedalam. Daehyun memanggilku dan ikut masuk kedalam. Daehyun berusaha menenangkanku yang langsung menangis. Dia berusaha membuatku mengerti. Dan aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada kami berdua. Kami terbangun dikasur tanpa memakai pakaian dan hanya tertutupi oleh selimut. Seluruh badanku sakit. Banyak tanda merah ditubuhku maupun tubuh Daehyun. Pipiku memanas dan aku kembali tidur sambil memeluk Daehyun. Kekasihku. Bukan Samchonku.

Tapi, aku fikir setelah itu aku akan baik-baik saja. Ternyata, itu adalah pelukan terahirku untuk Daehyun. Karena setelah itu, Daehyun tidak pernah datang menemuiku lagi. Dan kembali membuatku sendirian dan merasa terbuang. Ketika aku keluar kamar, aku melihat Nenek Han tertidur disofa. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa Beliau sudah meninggal. Beliau meninggalkan ku disaat seperti ini.

5 bulan kemudian. Keadaan tidak berubah. Aku selalu sendirian dan terbuang. Menghidupi diriku dengan membantu menjadi penjual bunga di pinggir pintu Stasiun saat sore hari. Bahkan akupun tidak bisa setiap hari makan. Tapi aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar bayi yang aku kandung sehat.

Bayi? Kalian pasti kaget aku hamil? Entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Saat ini usia kandunganku memasuki bulan ke 4. Haruskah aku bersyukur atau bahkan kecewa? Janin yang aku kandung tidak memiliki Ayah. Bahkan ayah janin inipun tidak tau kehadirannya. Haruskah aku datang ke rumahnya dan berkata aku hamil anaknya dan menghancurkan pernikahan Daehyun dan Baekhyun?

Tetapi Tuhan terkadang suka jahat, disaat seperti ini Daehyun datang ke flat tempatku tinggal dan memberikan sebuah undangan pernikahan. Pernikahan yang akan dilaksanakan besok. Aku hanya terdiam melihat undangan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Jae" kata Daehyun terdengar ditelingaku

"S-selamat samchon! A-akhirnya kau akan menikah dengan B-baekhyun i-imo" ucapku berusaha senang dan tanpa beban

"Jae.. Kau baik-baik saja? Kau hidup dengan baikkan?" tanyanya sambil mengusap pipiku. Aku sungguh merindukan kehangatannya ditengah musim dingin ini.

"Ya. Aku baik baik saja" lirih-ku pelan. Aku merasakan usapan dipipiku menghilang. Dan Daehyun berpamitan pulang. Tidak! Ku mohon jangan pergi! Aku merindukanmu! Aku membutuhkanmu! Bayi ini membutuhkan seorang ayah!!

"Hyung!" panggilku ketika Daehyun mau masuk kedalam mobilnya. Aku berlari menyusulnya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan?" tanyaku pelan. Dan kulihat Daehyun menangguk. Aku menggengam tangan Daehyun dan membawanya kearah perutku yang agak membuncit. Menuntunnya untuk mengusap perutku. Setidaknya janin ini pernah merasakan kehangatan ayah-nya.

"Terimakasih hyung, semoga kau hidup bahagia bersama istrimu kelak. Selamat Tinggal" aku tersenyum dan berlari masuk kedalam flatku lagi.

Malam hari tiba. Saat ini aku memandang undangan pernikahan itu. Jung Daehyun dan Byun Baekhyun. Terdengar serasih bukan? Daehyun tampan. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun juga cantik. Mereka kan diberkati oleh semua keluarga mereka. Tidak denganku. Aku? Yoo Youngjae. Dibuang oleh keluargaku sendiri, dibenci oleh keluarga besarku karena aku berpacaran dengan Samchon ku sendiri. Dan sekarang, aku mengandung anak dari Samchon ku sendiri. Dimana dia juga adalah kekasihku.

Aku berjalan ke kamarku. Mengunci pintu kamarku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku...lelah...bisakah seseorang menolongku? Ku rasa tidak. Dan aku rasa inilah akhir dari semuanya. Aku meminum racun dan menggores nadiku dengan pisau.

Kepalaku pusing. Jantungku sakit. Perutku juga sakit sekali. Maafkan Ibu, anak-ku. Maafkan aku Daehyun. Maafkan aku ayah,ibu. Aku pergi.

END

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, ada sequel tapi nda tau mau dikeluarin apa nda(?)

Thankyou sudah bacaa

-choi


	2. Sorry

SORRY

/ WARNING BXB / MPREG / DAEJAE

CAST :

–Jung Daehyun

–Yoo Youngjae

"Bisakah kembali? Izinkan aku memperbaiki kesalahanku"

All Daehyun POV

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku. Pernikahan bersama seorang gadis pilihan Ibu-ku. Wanita ini memang sangat baik dan manis, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menerimanya untuk masuk ke hidupku. Dipikiran ku saat ini adalah Youngjae, Youngjae dan Youngjae. Kekasih hatiku, separuh nafasku dan seluruh jiwaku berlabuh padanya.

Akankah dia datang ke pernikahan ini? Aku harap dia tidak datang. Aku tidak ingin melihat air matanya dan membuatku ingin kabur bersamanya. Tetapi aku sangat khawatir dengannya. Aku ingin bersamanya. Rasa khawatirku sangat besar! Apa yang terjadi padaku?

TOK TOK TOK

"Jung Daehyun!" panggil seseorang yang membuatku terkejut. Aku melihat kearah pintu, dan ternyata itu adalah Sahabatku.

"Ah, Himchan-hyung ada apa?"

"Kau kenapa tidak menyapa orang-orang yang datang?" tanya Himchan hyung

"Aku..aku merasa khawatir hyung" jelasku pada Himchan hyung

"Eiii, kau khawatir karna sebentar lagi kau akan menikah. Sudah tenanglah"

"Tidak hyung, aku merasa khawatir dan pikiranku saat ini penuh dengan Youngjae" ucapku

"Mengapa bisa seperti itu? Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Himchan bingung dengan kekhawatiranku

FLASHBACK ON

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan?" tanya Youngjae setelah sedikit berlari ke arahku. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dan Youngjae membawa telapak tanganku untuk mengelus perutnya yang agak membuncit. Aku hanya terdiam membiarkan Youngjae melakukannya.

"Terimakasih hyung, semoga kau hidup bahagia bersama istrimu kelak. Selamat Tinggal" ucap Youngjae dan berlari kedalam flatnya. Aku memandang Youngjae hilang dibalik pintunya.

"Tuan Muda, mari masuk" ucap tuan Kim, menyadarkanku dan segera aku masuk kedalam mobil untuk kembali pulang.

Selama di Mobil aku hanya terdiam. Aku memikirkan semua salahku. Termasuk salahku pada Youngjae. Aku memacari keponakanku sendiri, adik dari Noonaku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa noona ku memiliki anak lain. Yang aku tahu anak noona sudah meninggal. Saat kembali dari Canada, aku bertemu dengan Youngjae kecil dan bermain bersamanya. Hari-hariku selalu bersama Youngjae. Dia sudah seperti adik bagiku. Sampai akhirnya, aku merasakan bahwa aku menyukai–ah bahkan mencintainya saat dia remaja.

Setelah itu kami berpacaran, dan setelah lama kami berpacaran barulah terungkap bahwa aku dan Youngjae adalah samchon dan keponakan. Ibu dan noona melarangku bertemu dengan Youngjae dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Membuatku sangat rindu padanya. Sampai akhirnya Ibu menjodohkan ku dengan wanita pilihannya.

Aku sesungguhnya ragu memberikan undangan itu pada Youngjae. Tetapi aku harus, aku ingin Youngjae tidak terpuruk dalam cintaku. Dia harus bisa mencari yang terbaik selain diriku. Dan kami bertemu di rumahnya. Aku adalah pria jahat. Meninggalkan Youngjae tanpa kejelasan dan menemuinya dengan sebuah undangan.

Setelah sampai di rumah, aku langsung ke kamar dan merebahkan diriku di ranjang. Pikiranku kembali ke Youngjae. Aku merasa cemas, apakah dia makan dengan benar? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi pada Youngjae? Kenapa dia meminta hal seperti tadi? Pertanyaan itu selalu memutar di kepalaku.

"Daddy selamat tinggal" SHIT suara apa itu?! Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul di pikiranku?! Sialan apa yang terjadi pada diriku?! Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana??? Aku mencoba untuk tidur tapi tidak bisa. Dan aku berakhir tidak tidur sama sekali.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Aku harus bagaimana hyung? Otakku selalu memikirkan Youngjae hinggga saat ini, aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku pada Himchan hyung

"Kau merindukannya. Aku sarankan kau ke tempat Youngjae seka–"

"Tuan Jung, acara sudah mau dimulai dan anda harus ke Altar sekarang juga" ucap tuan Kim memotong ucapan Himchan hyung

"Baiklah, terimakasih paman Kim" aku dan Himchan hyung terpisah. Aku berajalan menuju Altar dan menunggu kedatangan calon istriku. Setelah Baekhyun datang ke Altar. Pendeta mulai membacakan janji pernikahan kami dan lagi-lagi aku merasakan cemas ini.

"Jung Daehyun, bersediakah anda menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai Istri dan pendamping hidupmu dalam susah maupun senang?" ucapan pendeta membuatku terdiam. Aku merasakan cemas yang sangat parah. Aku harus bertemu dengan Youngjae! Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Baekhyun

"A-aku.. Aku..tidak bersedia..aku tidak bisa menikahi Baekhyun. Maafkan aku" ucapku tiba-tiba

"Ya Jung Daehyun apa yang kau lakukan?!?!" bentak appa

"Maaf abeoji, aku tidak bisa menikahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun-ssi, maafkan aku" aku meminta maaf pada semua. Dan segera berlari menuju Himchan hyung dan memintanya untuk membawaku ke tempat Youngjae.

Aku dan Himchan hyung mengendarai mobil menuju tempat tinggal Youngjae. Dan aku melihat banyak mobil yang mengejarku dan Himchan hyung. Masa bodoh, aku ingin menemui Youngjae!! Dan setelah sampai, aku menuju pintu masuk rumahnya. Aku memanggil-manggil Youngjae dan tidak ada jawaban. Ayolah Youngjae buka pintunya.

"Paman sedang apa?" tanya seorang bocah padaku

"Apakah Youngjae ada di dalam?" tanyaku pada bocah ini

"Oh hyung yang manis itu? Ibu dan Ayah-ku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Hyung itu berdarah dan berbusa dimulutnya, paman" jelas bocah itu membuatku kaget setengah mati

"M-maksudmu?! Dirumah sakit mana mereka?!" tanyaku kalap

"Aku mendengar mereka ke Seoul Hospital, paman!" dan aku langsung kembali ke mobil Himchan dan memintanya untuk mengantar ke Seoul Hospital. Apa ini yang aku khawatirkan?! Kenapa dengan Youngjae?!

SEOUL HOSPITAL

Aku mencari ruang UGD dan bertanya dimana Youngjae. Mereka mengatakan Youngjae ada di bilik no 6. Segera aku kesana dan melihat sepasang suami istri duduk disamping ranjangnya.

"Youngjae?! Apa yang terjadi pada Youngjae?!" tanyaku panik

"Siapa kau?" tanya perempuan yang tadi

"Aku Kekasihnya!! Kenapa dengan Youngjae!?!"

PLAKK

Perempuan tadi menampar pipiku sangat keras, apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa dia menamparku?!

"KAU PANTAS MENDAPATKAN ITU!! KAU YANG MEMBUAT YOUNGJAE MELAKUKAN HAL ITU!! KAU MEMBUAT YOUNGJAE KEHILANGAN BAYI NYA!!!" bentak perempuan itu.

"Apa maksudnya?? Bayi? Bayi apa? Aku tidak mengerti"

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI!! KAU BRENGSEK!!!"

"Hey! Jangan berbicara sembarangan pada anak ku!!" suara Ibu tiba-tiba ada dibelakangku. Aku terkejut melihat Ibu, Ayah dan Noona serta suaminya datang kesini.

"ANAKMU PANTAS DI PANGGIL ITU!! DAN APAKAH KAU NYONYA YOO?!" aku melihat perempuan itu menunjuk noonaku yang berada disebelah ibu

"KAU BENAR BENAR IBU YANG BURUK!! KAU TIDAK PANTAS MENJADI SEORANG IBU, KAU LIHAT?! ANAKMU TERBARING KRITIS DAN KOMA DI TEMPAT TIDUR ITU" aku masih bingung apa yang terjadi. Aku meminta penjelasan pada pasangan suami istri itu. Dan akhirnya sang suami menenangkan istrinya kemudian menceritakan semua pada kami.

"Aku adalah pemilik flat dimana Youngjae tinggal. Semalam istriku lewat depan rumah Youngjae dan melihat rumahnya gelap, saat mengetuk rumahnya dia terkejut karna pintu rumahnya tidak tertutup ataupun terkunci. Lalu dia mencari ke kamar mandi dan kamarnya. Tetapi kamarnya terkunci. Istriku memanggilku dan aku membantu mendobrak kamarnya. Kami berdua terkejut melihat Youngjae terkapar dengan darah ditangan dan kakinya serta busa di mulutnya. Kami membawanya ke rumah sakit dan dokter berkata Youngjae mencoba melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan meminum racun dan menggores nadinya." jelas pria yang aku ketahui namanya adalah Han Jaemin

"Dan yang membuat kami terkejut, dokter berkata mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkan bayi kandung Youngjae yang berusia 4 bulan. Dan lagi dokter menyatakan Youngjae kritis dan koma" penjelasan terakhir membuat aku terkejut. Bayi? Suara-suara itu adalah suara anakku? Permintaan terakhir Youngjae saat meminta aku mengelus perutnya karna Youngjae mengandung anakku?

Aku melihat Youngjae yang terbaring dikasur. Badannya yang kurus, pipinya yang tirus, mata yang terpejam itu memancarkan kepedihan.

"Maafkan aku Jae, maafkan aku, jangan hukum aku dengan seperti ini Jae... Bangunlah aku mohon Jae" tangisku sambil menggenggam tangan Youngjae

"Izinkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku Youngjae, bangunlah aku mohon"

"Jung Daehyun!" suara noona membuat emosiku bangkit kembali

"APA SUDAHKAH KALIAN PUAS MEMBUAT YOUNGJAE MENDERITA?! PUAS KALIAN MEMISAHKANKU DENGAN YOUNGJAE?! DAN KAU NOONA SERTA KAU HYUNG!! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA KALIAN ADALAH ORANGTUA YANG BURUK!!! PERGI KALIAN DARI SINI!!!! PERGI SEBELUM AKU MEMUKUL KALIAN SEMUA!!!!" teriakku kalap. Aku merasa diriku tidak becus melindungi Youngjae.

Melihat Youngjae terbaring lemah diranjang itu membuatku sedih. Bangunlah Jae. Aku merindukanmu. Biarkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku dan membahagiakanmu. Aku mencintaimu Jae. Aku mencintaimu. Bertahanlah sayang. Aku disini selalu bersamamu. I Love You, Jae. Aku mencintaimu sebagai kekasihku bukan sebagai Paman pada Keponakannya. Bangunlah sayang.

END

Duhh gak tau harus gimana sama Sequelnya :") Semoga kalian suka deh sama Sequelnya. Tapi kayaknya aku mau buat Oneshoot ff nya, tapi masih nyambung-ngambung. Gimana menurut kalian? hehehe. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak

–Choi


	3. Goodbye Again?

GOODBYE.. AGAIN?

.

.

/ WARNING BxB / DAEJAE / MPREG /

.

.

CAST :

− Jung Daehyun

− Yoo Youngjae

− Others

.

.

 _ **"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi"**_

 **All Author POV**

Sudah memasuki hari ke 3 sejak Youngjae mengalami koma setelah kejadian percobaan bunuh diri. Dalam 3 hari itu juga Daehyun dengan setia menunggu 24 jam di kamar rawat kekasihnya. Daehyun tidak pernah mau meninggalkan Youngjae yang terbaring koma, bahkan jika tuan dan nyonya Han mencoba untuk bergantian menjaga Youngjae dia tidak akan mengizinkan. Seperti sekarang, makan pun Daehyun selalu disebelah Youngjae.

"Daehyun-ssi, sebaiknya kau makan terlebih dahulu. Sudah dari kemarin malam kau belum makan sesuatu" ucap nyonya Han. Walaupun sesungguhnya dia benci karna Daehyun penyebab ini semua, dia masih peduli dengan laki-laki itu.

"Tidak terimakasih, aku belum lapar sama sekali bibi"

"Setidaknya makan lah roti ini, kau mau begitu Youngjae sadar kau malah sakit?" tanya nyonya Han sambil memberikan beberapa bungkus roti dan meletakkannya dimeja

"Ya bibi, nanti aku akan memakannya. Terimakasih" jawab Daehyun sambil sedikit menganggukan kepalanya. Melihat itu nyonya Han beranjak keluar dari ruangan Youngjae membiarkan Daehyun termenung sambil menunggu Youngjae.

Begitu keluar ruangan, nyonya Han melihat ada seorang wanita muda duduk di ruang tunggu. Namun dia hanya melaluinya dan kembali pulang ke rumahnya, beberapa saat kemudian wanita muda itu masuk kedalam ruangan Youngjae. Dia melepas kacamatanya dan melihat Daehyun duduk membelakanginya, iapun juga melihat Youngjae yang tertidur diatas kasur rumah sakit.

"Oh.. Jadi karna laki-laki ini kamu membatalkan pernikahan?" ucapan wanita itu membuat Daehyun terkejut setengah mati. Daehyunpun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Baekhyun, calon istri yang seharusnya ia nikahi 3 hari lalu.

"B-baekhyun? Kenapa kamu disini?" tanya Daehyun. Baekhyun yang ditanya hanya mencebikan bibirnya sambil mendekat kearah Youngjae yang terbaik.

"Kenapa kau malah memilih laki-laki yang tidak tau hidup atau matinya?" tanya Baekhyun balik

"Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu, dia adalah kekasihku. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi" desis Daehyun sambil menarik Baekhyun kedepan pintu

"Hey, aku ini wanita! Bersikaplah dengan baik!" omel Baekhyun, namun Daehyun tidak perduli. Ia sudah kesal dengan wanita yang satu ini. Namun saat sedang membuka pintu, dia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan kedua orangtuanya dan noona nya serta kakak iparnya.

"Lepaskan baekhyun!" perintah ayahnya. Namun dengan segera dia melepaskan Baekhyun

"Untuk apa kalian kesini? Aku tidak butuh kalian disini, pergilah sekarang" perintah Daehyun kepada semua keluarganya dan Baekhyun

"Kami kesini untuk membawamu pulang. Tinggalkan Youngjae" ucap nyonya Yoo atau noona-nya

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Youngjae"

"Maka kau akan ku hapuskan dari daftar keluarga Jung" ancam tuan Jung

"Silahkan, aku dengan senang hati keluar dari keluarga yang tidak memiliki hati nurani"

"Apa kau bilang?!" marah noona-nya pada Daehyun

"Kalian tidak punya hati nurari, bagaimana bisa kalian membiarkan Youngjae kecil hidup terlantar dan sekarang kalianpun masih bersikap jahat padanya"

"Padahal dia sedang berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya" lanjut Daehyun. "Aku tidak perduli dia hidup, bahkan lebih baik dia mati saja" celetuk Baekhyun.

 **PLAK**

"Daehyun!" teriak semua orang

"JAGA UCAPANMU JALANG! MEREKA YANG ADALAH ORANGTUA KANDUNG YOUNGJAE PUN SEKARANG BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA BAGIKU. DAN KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU SEAKAN-AKAN KAU ADALAH ORANG YANG PENTING DISINI" bentak Daehyun setelah menampar pipi Baekhyun.

"SADARLAH BRENGSEK, DIA ADALAH KEPONAKANMU!" teriak Baekhyun. Daehyun hanya menggeleng.

"Dia bukan keponakanku, orangtuanya sudah membuangnya sejak kecil. Dia adalah kekasihku. Sekarang kalian pergi dan jangan pernah kembali lagi dihadapanku" kata Daehyun sambil menunjuk pintu keluar

"Lihatlah, aku akan membuatmu kembali pada keluarga ini" desis tuan Jung sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Daehyun melihat semua orang itu mulai meninggalkan ruangan ini. Dia kembali mendekati Youngjae dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Bertahanlah untukku jae, aku sangat merindukanmu"

.

.

.

 _Dunia ini sangatlah tenang, hanya ada suara-suara burung berkicau dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran ditiap-tiap jalannya. Seorang laki-laki berjalan mengikuti kemana arah jalanan ini menuju. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, dia melihat seorang anak kecil sedang bermain dengan beberapa binatang kecil seperti kelinci dan burung-burung. Merasa penasaran, ia pun mendekatkan dirinya pada sosok anak kecil tersebut._

 _"Halo? Permisi?" sapanya pada anak kecil itu, ia terkejut saat melihat wajah anak itu_

 _"H-hayoung? Yoo Hayoung?" tanya laki-laki itu tak percaya. Anak kecil itu hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya_

 _"Youngjae hyung.. Ini aku Hayoung, dan aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap anak laki-laki tersebut. Youngjae terlihat tidak percaya pada anak kecil ini. Adiknya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu dan mengapa sekarang berada dipelukannya? Tetapi ini sangat terasa sekali._

 _"M-maafkan aku, hayoung-ah" ucap Youngjae tiba-tiba_

 _"Seandainya aku menolongmu waktu itu... Seandainya aku meminta pertolongan pada ayah dan ibu... Seandainya aku berusaha membuatmu tetap hidup... Kau pasti akan hidup bahagia bersama ayah ibu hiks" tangis Youngjae pecah ketika ia selesai berbicara. Youngjae teringat kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Dia menangis didepan sosok yang berkata bahwa dia adalah Yoo Hayoung, adiknya._

 _"Hyung, tidak perlu kau sesali yang sudah terjadi. Aku sudah bahagia disini" ucap bocah tersebut. Youngjae tersentak sesaat._

 _"Kau bahagia disini? Apakah aku sekarang sudah di Surga?" tanya Youngjae_

 _"Seperti yang kau lihat hyung, bukan kah disini indah?"_

 _"A-aku mati?" tanya Youngjae sekali lagi. Sedangkan bocah itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan kakak laki-lakinya untuk menuju kesuatu tempat._

 _Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh kelinci dan tanaman yang sangat indah. Youngjae tersenyum senang melihat pemandangan itu sekarang, hatinya berasa sangat damai. Rasa damai yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Rasa bahagia yang belum pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya._

 _"Ini sangat indah" ucap Youngjae_

 _"Tentu saja hyung, disini tempat orang-orang bahagia"_

 _"Dimana orang yang lain? Kenapa hanya aku dan kau saja?" tanya Youngjae_

 _"Hyung! Apakah kau bahagia?" tanya Hayoung mengalihkan pertanyaan Youngjae. Youngjae menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Aku sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat bahagia bisa disini. Apa lagi bersama denganmu, adikku"_

 _"Apa kau ingin bersama ku?"_

 _"Atau bersama Daehyun?"_

 _Mendengar nama Daehyun membuat Youngjae terdiam. Dia ingat kekasihnya yang juga pamannya meninggalkannya dan menikah dengan wanita lain pilihan neneknya. Dia ingat semua... Youngjae ingat semuanya. Youngjae membenci semuanya, daehyun, orangtuanya, kakek dan neneknya, Youngjae benci semuanya. Mereka sangat jahat._

 _"Aku ingin bersamamu hayoung-ah!" teriak Youngjae. Sedangkan Hayoung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Youngjae kembali lah!"_

 _"Yoo Youngjae!"_

 _"Tidakk jangan tinggalkan aku"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu!"_

 _"Kembalilah sayang, jangan tinggalkan aku"_

 _"Jae-ah!"_

 _"Aku mohon"_

 _Suara-suara itu tiba-tiba muncul ditelinga Youngjae, dia berusaha untuk menutup mata dan telinganya agar tidak mendengar suara-suara itu. Dia melihat kearah Hayoung yang sekarang berada sangat jauh, Hayoung melambaikan tangannya dan semua terasa gelap dan dingin._

.

.

.

Pagi ini Daehyun datang menemui Youngjae setelah dia bergantian dengan nyonya Han 1 hari penuh. Dia menuruti semua perkataan nyonya Han untuk beristirahat 1 hari agar tidak sakit. Dan sekarang disinilah Daehyun, duduk disamping Youngjae sambil mengajaknya berbicara walaupun ia tau tidak akan ada yang menjawab semua omongannya.

"Selamat pagi, Jae? Hari ini aku membawakanmu bunga Lily"

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Kapan kau akan membuka kedua matamu sayang?" tanya Daehyun sambil menggenggam tangan Youngjae

 **PIPP PIPP PIPP PIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Bunyi panjang alat elektrokardiogram membuat Daehyun terkejut bukan main, dirinya panik. Youngjae meninggalkannya. Dengan segera dia menekan tombol darurat untuk memanggil para dokter/suster.

"Youngjae kembali lah!" ucap Daehyun sambil menggenggam tangan Youngjae

"Yoo Youngjae!"

"Tidakk jangan tinggalkan aku" Daehyun mengangkat tubuh Youngjae dan memeluknya

"Aku mencintaimu!" ucap Daehyun diiringi airmata yang mengalir deras diwajahnya

"Kembalilah sayang, jangan tinggalkan aku"

Dokter dan suster mulai datang dan memisahkan Daehyun dari Youngjae. Daehyun meronta ingin tetap bersama kekasihnya.

"Jae-ah!"

"Tolong selamatkan Youngjae... Aku mohon!" pinta Daehyun pada suster tersebut sebelum suster tersebut menutup pintu kamar tersebut. Daehyun terjatuh didepan pintu, belum ada 1 jam dia datang dan Youngjae ingin meninggalkannya. Ia menangis sampai ia tidak tahu kapan nyonya Han datang dan menanyainya kenapa dia diluar sambil menangis.

"Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan Youngjae pergi dari hidupku" doa Daehyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallooooo! Adakah yang masih ingat dengan ff ini? FF ini aku lanjut nih, kemarin kan chap 1 sama chap 2 adalah DaeJae POV. Kalau untuk sekarang bakal Author POV semua yaa! Dan untuk keterangan yang di _italic_ untuk beda dunia dan mimpi serta flasback hehehehee...

Jangan lupa untuk review. Saran dan kritik diterima kok hehehee

Thanks To :

cito / daejae9394 / chepurple / chaKaJja13 / anamilaifa / babydaejae / just another trash / Guest / tadpollywog / kaibawiboo / moonbabeedae/ maiolibel / Indahnya youngjae / Jung Rae Gun / Aruna Jung / fie / dae


End file.
